Love Beats Olympians
by TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: When Aphrodite messes up with someones love life on a big scale, like putting Percy with a cheater even though he's the most popular Demi-God in history, her son Eros has to step in and put the peices back together, the god of love my just have found it for himself.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

He felt his heart stop, just for a second but it was enough. He looked past the tree to see his girlfriend making out with someone else, a year together and there she was groping a Demeter kid. A wood nymph came out of her tree and with sad eyes pulled him away from the heart breaking sight and he kept going towards the beach, it was sunset and the tide was gentle against the shore until he came closer and it became chaos as waves overlapped and fought against each other and he screamed.

"Are you happy Aphrodite, you wanted to make things difficult, well done, you've had your fun so leave me alone!" As he shouted tears rolled down from his perfect sea green eyes while he fell on the sand, hugging his knees to his chest.

* * *

Aphrodite sat in the middle of the meeting with the rest of the Olympians as a strangled noise came from her throat. Every head turned to her as she stared at the mirror in her hand, a tear rolling down her cheek as she started to sob. _Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry, I didn't, I didn't mean for that..._

"I didn't..." She said it out loud this time.

"What Aphrodite? What is it?" Hera said dispassionate.

"Annabeth, she cheated. I didn't, they were suppose to... not this." She couldn't stop the tears from falling and all of the Olympians froze so the one other god in the room was unnoticed. Eros fumed and disappeared in a gentle but burning hot breeze.

* * *

He looked out over the beach and noticed the sixnteen, nearly seventeen, year old still sat on the warm sand, sobbing like he'd just had his heart ripped out and it must have felt that why to the sweet, kind, loyal prince of the sea. Eros walked forward and didn't think as he hugged the incredible teen. Pecry's head shot up as arms wrapped around him, threw his tears he could see someone, a dark haired teen with deep mocha skin and blue eyes, flecked with gold and he had to be the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

"Lord Eros, what?" Percy was cut of by a gentle shush and the god rocked him back and forth, letting the son of Poseiden bury his head against his neck. The god could feel hot tears hitting his skin and mentally cursed his mother, she should have known that, that spawn of Athena would not be faith full and that she didn't deserve the love of someone so pure.

* * *

Poseiden fumed, he didn't know who to be angry at but finally took it out on Ares when he had the gal to laugh and was now chained to the bottom of the Atlantic while several small island were swallowed whole.

Aphrodite was being soothed by Apollo, he hadn't seen this coming so she couldn't be blamed though Apollo was defiantly angry at himself, he'd come to see Percy as a friend and knew the demi-god returned the feelings, mentally he begged the young man didn't hate him.

Demeter, Hera and Zues seemed like they couldn't care less and there was no doubt that Dionysus was putting up a good act of it though he wasn't reading his magazine so he cared slightly.

Hephaestus sympathised with the young boy while Hermes was plotting with, surprisingly, Artemis (who had become quite fond of the young man though she'd never openly admit it) and Hestia who unlike her niece, would tell anyone how fond of the teen she had become.

Athena however was torn on how to feel, on one hand this was her daughter who had caused this but also she to had become fond of Percy, he was the better side of his father that she ignored was there but had very little of the bad which sometimes turned to be good. The goddess of wisdom finally made up her mind and left silently for camp half-blood.

* * *

"Annabeth." The blond spun around and her eyes connected with her mothers much to her shock though she kept her cool.

"Milady." Clarisse gave a curt nod to the Goddess of wisdom who returned the simple gesture and then asked to talk to her daughter alone so the child of Ares walked away at the dismissal.

"Mother, what can I do for you?" Annabeth stood there near the creak that ran threw the forest and became nervous as she noticed the dark and angry expression on her godly parents face.

"Could you explain to me why you cheated on Percy and while your at it also explain why you thought it would be a good idea to break the heart of the most loyal demi-god I have ever met?" Athena's voice took on a very nasty turn at the end which made Annabeth stare at her. "And before you ask I've become quite fond of Mr. Jackson despite him being Poseidon's son." Athena added much to her daughters amazement.

"I'm sure we all agree to that." Annabeth shook as other gods appeared. Apollo's blue eyes burned while others looked at her with vengeance. Artemis, Hermes, Hestia, Mr D, Hephaestus, Poseidon and Aphrodite stood before her and she stupidly tried to back away.

"I wouldn't do that." She spun around and easily guessed the gods names. Hecate, Iris, Nemesis, Nike and many other minor Gods and Goddesses who were helped thanks to Percy and before she knew it the young daughter of Athena was cursed by each and everyone, they would only last for a few days but it would be a few days of hell she would never forget as Apollo walked towards the camp and caught the arm of Clarisse just before she went threw the door to her cabin.

"Lord Apollo." She nodded.

"It's just Apollo luv but I wanted to talk to you quickly." That caught Clarisses attention even more. "You see the reason me and about twenty other immortals are here is because Annabeth," He hissed the name like it was poison. "Cheated on Percy." Clarisses went stoic and that was never a good thing.

"Who with?"

"I believe his name is Mitchell Turk." Apollo said in a cold voice while recognition flashed in the girls eyes.

"I'll make sure the camp knows at dinner." Apollo gave a dark smile before leaving that scared anyone who saw it.

* * *

As of that day, Annabeth Chase became the most hated person at camp, the second being a particular son of Demeter but Percy couldn't careless, though he was thankful to the gods for there help and had also made it clear to Aphrodite, who tearily engulfed him in a hug, that he didn't blame her, he'd just been hurt at the time and let Apollo know that he knew not even the God of prophecy could see everything.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Honey?" Percy heard the sweet voice of his lover in the hallway to his flat. It was a mainly open plan place and was simple but homey and only a block from his Mom's so she was a little more willing to let him live there. He may be in high school still but hey, having a god for a boyfriend did wonders.

"Just keep walking, you'll see me." Okay for some reason his perfect boyfriend thought he was the sexy one but the hungry look in his eye made not wearing a shirt more than worth it.

Biting his lip the god moved forward and straddled his boyfriend's waist, kissing him deeply with as much feeling as he could, despite being the god of love he never felt like it was enough, Percy deserved so much more but in this case he wanted to be selfish.

Percy grabbed the collar of Eros' blood red shirt, it was tight fitting and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, add the white skinny jeans that showed that incredible ass and he was irresistible.

Percy couldn't help but roll his hips up, causing friction between the two of them and they moaned in time as they got harder.

Percy was reminded of the bad side of having the god of love for a boyfriend, if it could be seen as one, is he was so good in bed you never wanted to do anything else, speaking of which.

Eros stripped off his shirt and threw it on the table as he ground down against his boyfriend who bucked his hips at the same time, tugging at each others jeans. The black throw over the sofa fell down as they finally managed to get their jeans off, they were in a frenzy as they touched every bit of muscled skin they could and Percy mewled as his boyfriend kneaded his ass and they pressed their bodies together to get more friction and feel the heat go threw more places on their body.

Percy caught Eros' wrist and with a sluty look started sucking on his fingers, coating each one in saliva and drawing pattern with his tongue making Eros moan as he remembered that talented mouth being around his cock.

Pulling his fingers away Eros attacked the mortals lips and without warning slammed two fingers knuckle deep into his boyfriends tight channel and was fed with a delicious moan which only continued as he thrust and scissored before adding two more fingers, giving one last stretch.

Percy moaned and writhed, a sheen of sweat covered his flushed skin as his heart beat faster. He whimpered when Eros removed his fingers but then gave a moan as the thick cock stretched him roughly.

Eros groaned and tried not to come then and there, despite the fact that they had sex every day nearly Percy was still as tight as if he'd never been touched. He grabbed the teens waist and harshly trust into the tight heat with everything he had.

Percy moaned more as he tightened his legs around the gods waist and urged him to give more as his back arched in pleasure.

Everything be damned if they knew how long it took before they hit their climax, Eros could feel the already tight muscle drag out his orgasm while Percy moaned as his insides were coated with the warm liquid.

Eros pulled out gently and collapsed next to his boyfriend, holding him tightly and kissing along the warm skin of his throat making the younger one sigh gently.

"You know I'm going back to camp in a week." Percy muttered sadly, despite having sex every day that wasn't what their relationship was about, they talked, cuddled and being away from each other made their chests ache.

"I know baby, I can come and get you at night." Percy nodded but sighed.

"And eventually we're gonna have to tell someone other than my mother, and Apollo." Eros choked. "Hey, he is the god of prophecy."

The two of them got up, showered and crawled into bed after throwing the throw in the washing.

Percy was sound asleep with in seconds but Eros was thinking about something else, what the hell would the Olympians do to him. Within three days Annabeth had developed a hideous skin disease, blistering sun burn, couldn't read, had been plagued with dark images and more.

Then he looked at the black haired boy in his arms, he loved Percy so much and the only way not to lose him was if he became immortal and for that he'd have to tell them, if it was what Percy wanted he'd do it.

* * *

For the rest of the week they couldn't keep their hands to themselves, more so than normal as they spent all their time trying to get enough of each other before Percy left but the more they got, the more they wanted.

* * *

Percy was pacing, a duffel sat on the floor and when the door clicked open the two hottest gods walked threw the door and Apollo winked at him while Eros gently grabbed his waist, pulling him close and giving him a deep kiss goodbye. When they pulled apart Apollo had Percy's bag over his shoulder and held out his hand so Percy let himself be lead out to the trade mark car.

"So Percy." Apollo looked over at him. "What are you nervous about?" Percy shifted in place.

"Well, we're gonna have to tell the Olmpians eventually and I'm just." Percy shrugged not having to complete it. Apollo squeezed his hand gently before letting it go.

"Hey I can't speak for the others but you've got me and Hermes and Aphrodite love there son so you'll have them to, maybe you'll have Hera. Hephaestus and D should support you to." Apollo comforted.

"I know, I'm worried about my dad." Percy yelped.

"Pull the puppy eyes, put it this way if you weren't with Eros and looked at me the wrong way I'd pin you to a bed have you and so would almost every other god and goddess." Apollo smirked as Percy glared though it was dampened by the flush on his cheeks then he smiled.

"Thanks, I needed some reassuring." Apollo smiled as they landed, Percy braced himself and hoped out the car and saluted the god before walking into camp and hoping that not everyone would try to cling to him again.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy was walking threw the camp and heading to his cabin when he almost literally ran into Conner and Travis Stoll.

"Oh Percy, what? No kiss hello?" Conner pouted.

"Of course not." Travis said plainly before putting a protective arm around Percy's waist. "Because he's all mine." Travis pushed his brother back and kissed the sea princes cheek as the black haired boy silently cracked up. Ever since the camp had found out he was bi after he broke up with Annabeth the Stolls had thought up this little routine much to most people's amusement. Percy saw Will walking over and gave him a quick look he pulled away from the brothers.

"Sorry to break the news." Percy said as his arms wrapped around the blonds neck and Will's arms gripped his waist.

"But he's mine." And they lightly kissed each other as the brunettes huffed. The four of the quickly cracked up and started to walk over to Percy's cabin and ended up racing the brothers winning as expected.

"So, what's been going on?" The only green eyed one there asked.

"Nothing really just the usual and a plot against Annabeth." Will explained. Percy felt a slight cruel satisfaction, regardless of how happy he was with Eros Annabeth had torn his heart out and it took a while for his boyfriend to fix it.

"Tell." Conner shook his head and Travis grinned deviously and he didn't need to hear anything, knowing that it would be good and public as he remembered the anger of all the people in camp when they found out.

* * *

_Everyone was sat in the dining pavilion and stared at Annabeth, her skin was red and angry like she'd bee out in the desert, her blond hair was thinner and ragged while she looked slightly crazed, jumping every now and again as if she'd seen something that wasn't there. When she'd gone to sacrifice the flames had leaped at her and everything she tried to eat turned to ashes in her mouth though she could still drink. _

_Just as every one started to leave Clarisse jumped up onto her table and all heads turned to her as she glared down at the head of the Athena cabin, Annabeth's siblings glaring back. _

"_Some of you know that today a lot of gods and goddesses including Olympians showed up at camp." This declarations caused a few gasps but nothing to much. "The reason they were here was to punish someone because they hurt the hero of Olympus." By now every camper was hanging on the drakon slayers every word except the Athena table who glared at their half-sister with a fury normally unseen. "This person is Annabeth Chase who was caught cheating on Percy with Mitchell Turk." She couldn't get another word out as the cabins stood up scream and shouting at the two while Will dragged Percy out of the pavilion so he didn't get chased down afterwords while the entire building rumbled with volume and veins started to climb the walls. Percy could see Pollux ready to take Mitchell's head off. _

* * *

Speaking of Pollux the blond grabbed Percy from behind extracting a yelp from his friend and a laugh from the other three.

"For that your giving me a piggy back." Percy said simply and hoped on Pollux's back before he could say anything. Now all of them were laughing as they went up to the big house and saw their favourite centaur and Mr D playing cards. The two heads looked up as they heard light laughter and were shocked slightly, partly that Percy was being carried but mostly that he was here.

"Percy." Chiron greeted. "When...?" Percy sniggered.

"Apollo dropped me off." At the looks of shock he quickly hid his grin in Pollux's shoulder.

"Well before Dad and Chiron have heart attacks I say we catch up." The son of Dionysus suggested and the other snickered and started back towards the beach Percy had come from. The ravenette yawned and was soon half asleep and thought of the day after everyone found out.

* * *

_Annabeth had tears pouring down her face as she excited her cabin and walked, head down into the pavilion and then it happened, gallons of paint fell on her as a golden net sprang up, trapping her and hanging her above the door as feathers showered down on her and black glittered magically arranged it's self to spell out whore as the daughter of Athena searched for her knife only to see it in Malcolm's hand and she started sobbing but it got her no sympathy, when Mitchell ran to help a hunters trap sprang and pulled him by his ankle and black glitter soon spelled traitor. A few of Percy's friends broke the rules and sat with him and coaxed a few laughs out of him and most of them were currently with him. _

* * *

Percy was awoken by gentle laughter and saw they were on the beach and he grinned sheepishly before jumping off his friends back. They all walked along silently before they saw a certain trickster god walking towards them, much to there bemusement.

Hermes chuckled as he walked. "What? Now that I'm aloud at camp I can make deliveries in person to my favourite demi-gods." He smiled and took out a letter and handed it to Percy. The demi-god knew it was from his father in a second and didn't know weather to be pleased or scared.

"Thanks Hermes." Percy smiled.

"Conner, Travis, you two behaving?" He actually sounded like a parent.

"No." The two said without a thought and Hermes had a proud smile on his lips before he left.

Percy took out the letter, a summons to Atlantis. Gods help him.


	4. Chapter 3

Percy quickly left his friends after explaining, he had this feeling in his stomach that this wouldn't be good and if he was right, well he really wished he wasn't.

Being submerged felt great, he was safe and in his home but he was now scared, under the water he could feel how ruff the waves were even though it looked calm on the surface.

As he willed the currents he shot towards Atlantis, reaching it at speeds most wouldn't imagine, it took all of twenty minutes to reach the grand castle. Atlantis was stunning as ever after being rebuilt and the residents bowed to him as he passed. Heading straight to the throne room he met Lady Amphitrite who smiled slightly, their relation ship had improved hugely after he'd explained that even if he became a god he wouldn't take Triton's place and he'd be happy just being a small part of Atlantis.

"Hello Perseus." No matter what she would not call him Percy, she got a kick out of their banter after all they were as sarcastic as each other, something Poseiden was not. "Here to see my husband I've heard." She smiled waiting for a retort.

"No I'm here to snog Triton." He snarked and his step-mother smirked.

"Your fathers in the throne room, good luck." She said it in a tone that proved he needed it.

"Thanks." Percy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Walking in his father sat proudly on his throne but storms raged in his eyes, Percy could tell it wasn't directed at him but it concerned him and the first thought in his head was Eros.

Poseidon walked forward and shrunk to human size and hugged his son for dear life all the while hating a particular love god and wanting to throttle him for stealing his son's virginity.

"Dad?" The muffled cry was shocked.

"Ssshhhh, it's okay my little sea bug, Daddy's here, I'll protect you from that manipulative, winged, whore." At that Percy pushed him back.

"Eros is not a whore and your acting like he's forced this on me." Percy surprised his father with the outburst.

"But he must have, he also took your innocence." Poseiden retorted. Percy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

"I haven't been innocent since my second year at camp." Percy smirked much to his dad's surprise.

"I'll destroy her." Poseiden hissed.

"There's you assuming again." Percy's tone was light as he said this and then it went a lot darker. "And your to late, he's already dead." Percy felt his stomach turn ever so slightly Lee Fletcher had been a good guy and he hadn't deserved to die.

"I don't care, I forbid you from going near that whore." The Ocean around them started to get more viscous, turning into a whirl pool and the earth beneath them started to tremble harshly.

"Percy." Poseidon's voice was raised and angry.

"No I love him! I don't care what you say!" Poseiden stopped dead in his tracks as his son used the Ocean currents to escape.

The moment Percy broke the surface he went straight to his cabin and collapsed on the bed breathing hard, he rolled over and started punching the mattress in anger. What right did he have to talk, he was worse than Eros and it was pathetic. Angry tears poured onto the pillow and then gentle hands stroked his back, making him turn over to see Eros giving him a small sad smile as he sat up and weaved a hand into the perfectly straight and cut brown hair.

"I'll understand if you don't want me, you fathers right, I shouldn't be near you." Eros mumbled looking into those perfect eye.

"Eros, my dad's an idiot, I love you no matter what he says and I'm not going to stop seeing you just because he says so, I can't lose you." Percy's voice was quiet but full of conviction as he kept eye contact.

Soon their lips met, caressing softly, tongues sliding gently eliciting light moans of bliss, Percy shifting into Eros' lap and wrapping his other arm over the others shoulders, strong hands rested gently on his waist and a wave of pure love rolled across the camp making everyone shiver in disgust of delight. Even Aphrodite who was visiting stumbled back at the sheer strength and a few of her children fell over. Everything around the camp seemed to come alive the sun seemed brighter and the wind was like music, the waves a calming chorus and flowers bloomed in vibrant colours.

Percy's hands gripped at his lover not wanting the kiss to end, as good as the sex was this was always his favourite part, every touch filled with a love no one could imagine.

Eros could feel the gentle hands running threw his hair and made a purring noise in his throat, he needed this, craved it. Percy was the perfect drug that he couldn't let go, he thanked the fates for letting them be together because only they could cause something like this and he never wanted to let it go.

* * *

Later that night Percy just lay there, smiling to himself as Eros snuggled against his chest, sound asleep. He was still mad at his father for what he'd said and he wanted to rip the god of the sea's limbs off and force feed them to him. He loved Eros so much it hurt enough just being away from him, never mind giving him up, he refused to do it. He decided that even if he had to take down chaos it's self he'd do it and with that he fell asleep with the perfect God in his arms.

* * *

"_Hello Percy." He looked at the speaker. She looked his age with white hair and lilac eye. She wore a black button up and jeans with gold trainer. _

"_Not to seem rude but, who are you?" He did keep his tone polite and the girl smiled more. _

"_I am Chaos." The demi-gods eyes widened in fear. "But please call me Kay. I didn't bring you here because I'm angry but because I wanted to meet someone who could say that and it be true and I wanted to say that I'll help you if I can." She smiled again and the dream faded. _


	5. Chapter 4

The ground was shaking and thunder boomed over camp, it was like Poseidon and Zeus had chosen camp half-blood as their battle ground. Percy felt Eros wrap gorgeous, soft white wings around them to try and clam his racing heart beat and he let himself get lost in the feel of the god. He didn't care about what was going on around them.

Neither noticed the two Olympians come in the breeze of forest air and rose petals. Aphrodite covered her mouth with a delicate hand, tears shining in her eyes at the sight of both her son, and a demi-god she cared deeply for so happy with each other. Just from their smiles you could see how perfectly lost in each other they were.

Hermes smiled to, they both deserved to finally find love, Eros had waited for centuries and more and after Percy had his heart broken, well he couldn't be happier for them.

At that point the earth shook harder then ever and lighting struck outside the cabin.

Percy jumped and turned, quickly smiling at the two gods who grinned back, before he walked the window and seeing the huge storm that was brewing.

"What in the name of the Atlantic is happening?" Now normally Eros would have found that funny but right now he wanted to know as well.

"Zeus was told by Triton of your relationship, he says it can not happen because Percy is mortal but we know the real reason is because Percy rejected God hood." Aphrodite explained with a dark look in her eyes.

Eros glared out the window, warping his arms around his love, if Zeus thought he was going to hurt Percy he had more than a screw lose because no one was getting him.

"And my dad's doing what?" Percy voice had an ice cold chill that made them all shiver.

"Fighting with me until a moment ago." Amphitrite was stood in the cabin looking, frankly normal, stunningly beautiful but normal. "Do I have permission to drag him to your mothers because between the two of us he won't stand a chance, I hope."

Percy paused slightly before nodding and watched the Sea Queen fade away.

* * *

Poseidon was surprised to say the least when Amphitrite grabbed him and teleported away but he never expected to appear in Sally's apartment. His former lover sat in a simple kitchen chair and looked like she'd send him to Tarturus in a second.

"Sit!" Even though his pride was being damaged he did as he was told. "Now what is this about you wanting _my son _away from Eros." Note to self, never piss off Sally Jackson, so in other words never get in the way of her sons happiness.

"Eros will only hurt him, like that spawn of Athena." He said coldly but not as cold as the look in Sally's blue eyes.

"And have you seen them together, have you been around them, seen how happy they make each other. They have been living together for the past six months with my consent." Poseidon was shocked to say the least.

"They love each other and are happy together, so don't you dare try and get in the way of my sons happiness, are we clear?" While he wanted to argue he sighed instead, nodded and was gone in an ocean breeze.

"A pleasure doing business with you." The mortal smiled softly at the Sea Queen who to be honest was a little shocked at how fast she could change tack.

"And with you."

* * *

At camp, by lunch the storm was still raging and the only one who dared go outside was Thalia and the visiting moon goddess. Percy to be honest wasn't bothered, he'd had a lazy day snuggling with his gorgeous boyfriend.

"Well this is something." Percy jumped up and hugged them, making them squeal when they were spun around.

"Hey Thals." He set her down gently.

"Hey Perce, have you heard what caused this. Judging by your blush yes." She smirked at him before turning to Eros. "Hurt my brother and I will kill you." She said calmly.

"I'd deserve it." Eros shrugged to the hunters mild surprise. Suddenly the gods hand shot to his head, more surprise than pain and he sighed.

Standing he walked over to his lover, gentle fingers tilting the demi-gods chin so lips could gently brush.

"I have to go to Olympus for a meeting, all gods are to attend, I'll be back as soon as I can." His honey voice made even Thalia shiver.

Their lips met properly in a long, soft, innocent kiss but Thalia could see the chemistry and love between the two of them, she knew her cousin was in safe hands and just hoped that her dad didn't cause to much trouble over this, Percy deserved to be happy and had done something incredible with his one request.


	6. Chapter 5

Percy waited inside for the rest of the day doing work outs, without something to occupy him every thought drifted to his boyfriend and the longer he was gone the less innocent those thoughts became.

He was doing sit ups when Eros appeared on the bed, leaning over it to look at the half-naked other. Percy grinned as he finished and crawled straight to his boyfriend, kissing him with vigour, hungry for him.

Eros was smirking, he could feel it against his lips, but something was off, there was something metallic to the kiss.

Percy pulled back and looked into his boyfriends warm blue eye.

"What's wrong?" Eros bit down on his lips in worry and Percy gently rubbed his cheek.

"Zeus said that we can't see each other past this summer unless you become a god. If you don't I'll be sentenced if we see each other ever again." Percy mentally cursed the king of the gods.

"And what else?" Eros couldn't take those incredible, sparkling green eyes staring at him like that.

"Ares got pissed and decided to beat me up, don't worry, the moment he started Apollo stepped in and broke the idiots jaw, healed me and sent me back." He rushed the last part for the worried demi-god.

Percy darted forward claiming his lovers lips. The god was soon on his back, his lover between his legs and littering his neck with kisses, some sweet and small others harsh nips that he lavished with his tongue.

Quick hands worked on undoing the deep red shirt. Tongue trailing down the hard quivering muscle, dipping into the brunettes navel, making him moan deeply.

Percy cock twitched at the sound as he nipped along the god's waist line before teasing off those sinfully tight, leather trousers.

Eros threw his head back when his boyfriends warm mouth wrapped around him. He tried to buck his hips but they were held down.

Percy bobbed his head slowly, grinning as he teased him, tongue tracing patterns along the vein, slow and teasing as the fire slowly coiled in his stomach.

A slick finger teased his entrance before pushing in, hitting his prostate in one go and his entire body shuddered. In pleasure, moans escaping his lips without a thought.

Percy was loving this, it was incredible watching the god of love fall apart completely.

A whine escaped his lips when Percy moved away but he was soon pleased to see the demi-god stripping.

He dropped back over the god who covered his hand in oil, grabbing his lovers hard length, Percy claiming his lips in a searing kiss, groaning at his touches.

Eros gripped his shoulders as he was stretched open, rolling his hips down, desperate to have more.

Percy chuckled, leaning down to nibble at the golden flesh, sucking harshly and wanting to make sure the God was marked as his.

He took his time sliding into the warm tight, heat. Before he was finally fully inside but the god let out a noise between a whimper and moan, he tried to move but Percy held him firmly in place.

Eros threw his head back and held in a scream when the demi-god started fucking him. It was fast and rough and sent fire through every nerve.

Each movement faster and more primal and his cocks rock hard from the feeling of being pounded by one.

When he tried to reach down Percy stops, half in and shakes his head and the god knows what he's doing so obediently clutches at the ravenette's shoulders who starts the pace again but each thrust is harder, going deeper and Eros moves to bight on the others shoulder, or he'd be screaming.

The heat between them increases and they know it won't be long, and after a few more harsh thrust they both came, vision whiting out.


End file.
